When a computer system is stolen or otherwise misplaced, it desirable to render the system unusable (i.e., lock it down). This applies most readily to such as a laptop computer systems (alternatively, notebook or tablet computer systems), but also can apply to desktop computer systems Conventional solutions have required software running on the system to perform the lockdown action. A tremendous disadvantage is found here in that, should an unauthorized user be in a position to access this software after stealing the computer, the software can easily be disabled, removed and/or replaced, thus allowing the unauthorized user to easily restart and make use of the computer.
Accordingly, a highly compelling need has been recognized in connection with providing methods and arrangements for locking down a computer system that are not reliant upon software running on the system itself.